Goodbye, dr Carter
by Kate84
Summary: Chapter 12 is finally up! Rated PG just to be safe. Will Carter and Alfred make it? Please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Goodbye, dr. Carter  
  
AN: It's been a year since Carter returned from rehab. When he returned he moved in to Kerry Weaver's basement again (don't ask why. I just need him to stay there). The last couple of days some of the staff has been noticing that Carter's changed a lot lately. Is he back on drugs or is he just having some bad days?  
  
  
He looked around in the room, wondering why he still lived there. Just listening to his boss in the shower wanted him to kill himself. He drank the rest of his juice and left the apartment without having showered or shaved; he didn't bother.  
When he entered the emergency room he just walked past by the others without saying hello to them. In the lounge were already Jing-Mei and Dave. Jing-Mei was trying to tell Dave the reasons why she didn't like the idea of a threesome.  
  
"Hey, Carter. Tell Jing-Mei that a threesome would be perfect for her".  
  
John just ignored Dave and put on his lab coat.   
  
"Malucci! Why can't you just mind your own business?" Jing-Mei said annoyed. "I'm sick of you and your matchmaking. Get a life!"  
  
Dave laughed. He just loved to tease her. "Well, that's also one of my highest priorities at the moment. What do you think, Carter?"  
  
John could feel the anger inside him grow without even knowing where it came from. Suddenly, not aware of why, he screamed. "Could you two just shut up!!!"  
  
"Carter….", Dave said quietly.  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up!!"  
  
Then he left the room and Dave and Jing-Mei were left behind in shock. "What's happened to him?" Jing-Mei asked but all she got from Dave was a weird little laugh and a small smile.   
  
"Since he's not a woman he can't really use the it's-the-time-of-the-month excuse. He's probably just having a bad morning, and he'll turn on the happy face we always hate seeing 6.00 am when we'd rather be home in our beds".  
  
Jing-Mei sighed. "For once I hope you're right, Dave".   
  
"Wow! Can you repeat that?"  
  
"Get lost, Dave", Jing-Mei put her stethoscope around her neck and walked out.  
  
"That sounds a lot more familiar".  
  
As the hours went by the day only got worse for John. The waiting room was filled up with two buses of tourists who all had stomach problems, and by the end of the day John had changed his scrubs seven times. If that wasn't enough to make the day terrible, he also lost five of eight GSW patients. When he was sitting by the admit. desk writing on some charts Kerry stopped in front of him.  
  
"Got a minute?"  
  
Oh no, he thought. The day couldn't get worse. "Not really. I'm going home".  
  
"Not yet. I need to talk to you".  
  
John could feel his heart stop. Did she know? She used the exact same words last time. It wouldn't be surprising; after all he did live in the same house as she and he'd sold his soul to the devil when he first moved in. John followed Kerry into a suture room. He decided to act as normal as possible trying to not make her suspicious.   
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I have received complains about you today, too many actually".  
  
"Oh? Why?"  
  
"Your attitude. That's your problem".  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You've been angry and grumpy without any particular reason, and you also gave a man with diarrhoea laxative instead of coal".  
  
John laughed. "I still can't understand how that happened"  
  
"I'm serious, John. I think you have concentration problems. You show the same symptoms like the last time before you left for Atlanta".  
  
"What! I can't believe you're saying that! I'm not on drugs! You have one bad day, one, and your boss is already on your back!" Furious he left the room leaving Kerry. She badly hoped she was wrong.  
  
  
Scared and stressed he decided to leave the ER for a break. He'd just returned from Atlanta, and now they almost expected him to go back any minute. Hell, no! If he wanted to use a little now and then, no one had the right to stop him. They weren't the bosses of him.   
  
As he walked down the streets he saw a guy he knew, Kye. He used to have good stuff, and money wasn't exactly the problem. Since it was too dangerous to get it at the hospital he had to get it from somewhere else, and then Kye was the man.  
  
"Kye?"  
  
"John! Hi! How's business?"  
  
John shrugged. "Not too interesting. I came to see you because I need something".  
  
"Already? I gave you 600".  
  
"There was a lot of pressure at work and things just heated up. Do you got anything?"  
  
"Just 300".  
  
"How much?"  
  
"2200".  
  
John handed Kye the money. "Thank you". Just as he'd given Kye the money he disappeared, and John decided to go home while Kerry still was at work. A small dose and he would be Super Doc again.   
  
The feeling of the stuff running through his veins was the best in the whole world. He couldn't feel better than he did now. Why did everybody want him to give up this incredible feeling?  
  
  
  
To be continued? Please tell me what you think 


	2. Part 2

Goodbye, dr. Carter, part 2  
  
Fully refreshed he returned to County and continued his shift. When it was over he didn't feel like going home. At the moment he did everything to avoid bumping into Weaver. She was too annoying. He wanted to move far away from her, but the problem was that if he suddenly moved right after her accusing him for using drugs again, she would figure it all out. And that was just too risky.   
  
He lit a cigarette and headed to the park. This was what he lived for. A smoke and some peace and quiet. For the first time since Lucy's death he felt fine. A couple of cigarettes and some "flour" made his life worth living again.   
  
An hour later he remembered he had to return to the hospital. He'd had a long lunch and the others, especially Weaver, would probably suspect the worst.   
  
As John arrived at County there were ambulances everywhere. He ran inside where everything was just chaos. "Hey, Randi. What's happening?"  
  
"An explosion at a restaurant. They transport the injured all over the city".   
  
"Terrific!" John said sarcastically and walked to the lounge for his lab coat. When he came out Kerry and Weaver entered the ER entrance with an injured from the explosion.  
  
"Need any help?" He put his stethoscope around his neck.  
  
"Why don't you take this and I'll take next one?" Kerry asked. "Haleh will give you the bullet".  
  
"Sure".  
  
Haleh looked at John. "36 y/o male, second - and third degree burns, shortness of breath, got 5 of morphine at the scene, BP 90/60, pulse ox 75".  
  
"Okay. Randi, what's open?"  
  
"Trauma two".   
  
  
After taking care of the patient, John went to the lounge for a cup of coffee. The stuff was still inside of him and he felt great.   
  
As the weeks went by John managed to keep his meetings with Kye secret for everyone, even Kerry. By now he was an expert of sneaking out in the park to get some more stuff. He living with Weaver hadn't made anything easier, but now when everybody thought he was the old dr. Carter again, he had no worries. His life was just perfect; he had a great job, a nice place to live and as much "happy powder" as he needed. After all, money wasn't the biggest problem, and Kerry, Mark, Jing-Mei and the rest didn't know a thing, or did they?   
  
  
"You look terrible, John". John looked up from his coffee and looked straight into Kerry Weaver's face. "Are you feeling okay?" Why did she have to interfere all the time? He thought, although Doc Magoo's wasn't exactly the most hidden diner but still….   
  
"Probably just the flu, or something", he said. By now he was used to make up excuses, and as far as he understood it everyone believed him.  
  
"When are you on?"  
  
"In 10 minutes". Why couldn't she just go? He needed a shot before his shift or else he wouldn't be able to function right.  
  
"Well", Kerry said. "If you need to go home just tell me and we'll work something out. Okay?"  
  
John nodded and took a slurp of his coffee. When Kerry had paid for her coffee and left, he threw his cup in the trash and ran out. He needed to find a safe place to inject the stuff before going to work. One mistake and he would be back in Atlanta.   
  
When he arrived at County a couple of minutes later he was feeling a lot better, and he wasn't the only one who'd noticed that.   
  
  
  
So, what do you think? 


	3. Part 3

Goodbye, dr. Carter, part 3  
  
After watching John for a while, Kerry knew she had to ask. It was the only way. He would refuse it, of course, but then she would get her answer.  
  
"Hey, John", she said to John, who just came out of exam 2.  
  
"Hello, Kerry", John said happily. "What's up?"  
  
"Can I have a word?"  
  
"Sure".  
  
Kerry showed him to the exam 3, which was empty. "I'm a little concerned about you, John".  
  
"Oh? Why?"  
  
Kerry sighed. She didn't know how to ask him. "Are you … are you using anything?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me, John".  
  
John looked at his boss with cold eyes. "Thanks! Thanks a lot!" He said walking to the lounge where he emptied his locker.  
  
"John, just listen to me, okay?"  
  
"I don't have time for this. I have done everything you've asked me to, and then it turns out that no one of you really have believed in me or trusted me at all!"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"How the hell should I tell you that!? Hu? You just want me back to Atlanta!"  
  
"John!"  
  
John just ignored Kerry and took off the nameplate with *John T. Carter*. He had officially quit.  
  
"Have a nice day", he said sarcastically before he left.  
  
  
Kerry closed her eyes. If she hadn't mentioned her suspicions he would still be working there, and maybe they could have convinced him to return to Atlanta. She knew he was on something again, and because of her only God knew what would happen to him now.  
  
John smiled as he found a seat at the El. His car was at the shop. He was free from Mark, Edson, Benton, Luka, Weaver … then he remembered that he was living in Weaver's basement. Why did everything have to be so difficult? He thought.  
  
When he went off the El he headed to the nearest kiosk where he bought a newspaper. He just couldn't live with Weaver anymore. If he were really lucky he would find an apartment by that afternoon. He could easily buy what he wanted without problems. After looking at the ads he found a place near the park where he used to meet Kye. It was one of Chicago's nicest places too. He immediately called and arranged for a meeting, and only two hours later he was the proud owner of the place. Since he now had a place to live he called one of those moving firms, who promised to have all his stuff out of Weaver's basement before she came home.  
  
He had to admit it was about time he moved out of Weaver's, and the new place was nicer and a lot more fancy.   
  
When Kerry came home from the hospital she was shocked. The basement was totally empty, and one the kitchen table was there a letter:  
  
"Kerry!  
  
As you see I've moved out. It was just the time to find another place. I know what you did today wasn't an easy thing to do, and I appreciate everything you've done for me. I'll pay the rent for the next two weeks on Wednesday.   
  
John".  
  
Kerry sighed and looked around in the room. If she hadn't felt enough responsible for John's development she sure did now. What had she done? 


	4. Part 4

Goodbye, dr. Carter, part 4  
  
As the weeks went by lived John the good life. Without Weaver everything had turned out be a lot better. No one tried to prevent him from getting the stuff he needed. There was only one thing he understood could be a problem: money. The stuff wasn't exactly inexpensive and his savings wouldn't last forever. He needed a job, but getting a job at another hospital would be difficult with his history.   
After some thinking he decided to talk to Kye. Maybe he could help him with a job; after all he did earn a lot of money.   
  
Meanwhile John was a happy man, Kerry had trouble sleeping and concentrating. She still couldn't forgive herself for what she'd done. He needed help and now it was too late. Everytime there was a trauma coming in she almost expected to see John. Every day there was brought in people who were living on the streets.   
  
John contacted Kye already the next morning, and luckily could Kye give John the number to his boss. John nervously called the Boss and a few minutes later he had a job. He couldn't be happier; finally something nice happened to him. Relieved he turned on the TV in his new apartment and lit a cigarette. If he hadn't been as lucky as he'd been finding a job, eventually he had had to borrow money from his family and then everything would be lost. They could not discover what he was doing, what ever it had to cost him.  
  
Already since the day John had quit had Abby tried to find him but without any luck. He never answered his cell phone and Weaver had told her that he'd moved out not telling where he went. When he left John promised himself not to have contact with anyone at the hospital. They would only make him feel so small and stupid, and he'd probably end up in Atlanta again. Therefore, no one expect Gamma had his new phone number and address. His parents had probably got it too, although he couldn't see the point. They never bothered to call him anyway.  
  
Since he'd left John had received tons of calls and e-mails from Abby, Malucci and Benton, but he never returned anything. No matter how much they tried to contact him, he just ignored them. Hopefully they would stop at some point. They couldn't be a part of his life anymore. It was just impossible. It weren't only Dave and the rest that had trouble with this. John himself wished his new job and lifestyle didn't affect his relationship with his friends, especially Abby. The last couple of months he'd been crazy about her. She was everything he wanted a woman to be, and yet he silently watched his chance with her sail away.  
  
After sitting home in his apartment feeling sorry for himself he decided to go out and earn some money. The best part with this job was all the spare time; he had all day free, and Kye had told him he seldom started selling before around midnight anyway, so it would be like working the graveyard shift without Kerry screaming in the background.   
  
When he came out on the streets with his pockets full he felt lucky. All his life he'd thought medicine was what he wanted, but he'd obviously made the wrong decision. He was now helping the poor people, who needed more medication than their doctors would prescribe. Just like what he himself had explored. In a different way he was still helping people, people like him. Even though he'd spent years of his life on his education he wasn't much bitter. He was of course bitter about losing his job, but since Kye could give him a new one he didn't regret anything of what he'd done. There was no chance that the same that happened to Chase would happen to him too. As a doctor he knew what to stuff to mix and what stuff to definitely not mix.   
  
  
TBC? 


	5. Part 5

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I really appreciate it.  
  
  
Goodbye, dr. Carter, part 5  
  
  
Happy with his new life he headed to the hidden part of the park, where his route started. It was a little scary walking around in the park when it was so dark, but he just ignored all of his hallucinations. After all, there were the sellers he'd been afraid of when he was a kid, and now he was one of them, one of the nice ones. He didn't want to frighten children or get involved with the police as many others did. No, he wanted to be a nice person who just sold some stuff to survive in the 21. Century.  
  
As John came to the darkest part of the park he discovered a person lying on a bench, which the drug addicts had moved away from the other side of the park. John decided to just pass the man and go further when the man woke up.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"I am", John answered without thinking.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Johnny".  
  
"Whose Johnny?"  
  
"I am".  
  
"Shut up, you moron! Get out of here!"  
  
"Do you need anything, or…?"  
  
The man was about to smack John right in the face when he heard what he was asked.   
  
"D'you got something?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm working for Kye. I believe you've heard about him?"  
  
"I sure do", the man said with a huge grin. "Everyone on the streets has heard that name. You're a loser if you haven't".  
  
"He saved my life".  
  
"He's saved most of us". The man reached out his hand. "I'm Albert, but everyone calls be Abby".  
  
"Abby….", John repeated thinking about the Abby he knew. "That's…. a nice name… I'm John, or Johnny. You choose".  
  
"Johnny! So, what do you got?"  
  
"Oh, just some stuff Kye asked me to sell. You know, different kinds of heroine, morphine, methadone and some LSD".  
  
"Nice little package, hu?"  
  
John smiled. He seemed like a nice man. "Yeah. You want anything?"  
  
"Naaa!" Albert said. "I've got plenty myself. Come with, I'll show you where people buy as it was candy".  
  
"Thanks".  
  
Albert took John over to one of the most hidden streets nearby the park. As they came closer John could see people everywhere. Some were lying at the ground sleeping while others just sat by the walls looking at nothing. They were all under the influence of different kinds of drugs.  
  
"It seems like these people already have had their doses", John said.  
  
"Don't worry, Johnny. They're only warming up. The most of them are sleeping off the LSD for later to buy from us".  
  
"How long have you been working for Kye?"  
  
Albert began thinking while rolling his eyes. John could see he was counting. "About 9 years, I think".  
  
"Wow, you must have earned quite a lot of money, then? I mean, it's great business".  
  
"Yeah, I've made a few bucks over the years, but I kinda like working for Kye and I like most of the people I meet so why give up something you like?"  
  
"You are so right", John agreed. "I just took some fentanyl and boom! I was in this rehab. Centre in Atlanta. My former co-workers practically owned me, but now I'm free as a bird".  
  
"Atlanta, hu? I still can't stand that place". Albert made a funny grimace to show how much he hated that place. John just laughed.  
  
"You've been there?"  
  
"Twice. That place is full of wannabe-smart people. Did you run into that horrible Sophie Millander?"   
  
"God, she was cruel!" John said laughing. "The scary witch in Atlanta".  
  
"The scary *bitch* in Atlanta", Albert corrected and they both laughed. John was surprised of how much he enjoyed Albert's company. With him he didn't need to be the John everybody knew. In a weird way it was a relieving feeling to be there with Albert, who didn't judge him for the choices he'd done in his life.  
  
"So…", John started still laughing. "Are you a doctor?"  
  
Albert nodded. "When I left I was a resident, but I hardly remember anything now. I just don't care anymore".  
  
"Me too" 


	6. Part 6

Sorry for the delay. Here's part 6. Please tell me what you think. It really inspires me to write. I'm also kinda happy at the moment. You see, Norway's Princess got married yesterday, and the ceremony was very beautiful. Maybe I'll write a wedding fic… I mean… I'm a huge Carby…  
Enjoy!  
  
  
Goodbye, dr. Carter, part 6  
  
The rest of the night went just as Albert had said. By 3 p.m John was almost out of everything he had. It had been a great night, and when he remembered that this was his new job he wanted to jump around in happiness. His new life had now started.  
  
"Well, that was it, Johnny. I told you this was a gold-mine".  
  
"It sure was. Thanks for showing me. I feel like a student again".  
  
"Exactly. You're a drug student, now".  
  
John smiled at his new friend. "At least you're not as my previous supervisor. He was so strict and grumpy at times".  
  
"Don't worry. I've had enough of grumpy teachers, besides I'm not your supervisor. In this business you only have one boss".  
  
"Kye".  
  
Abby nodded. "Yupp, that's Kye. And the best part with him is that he never interferes with any of us. As long as we do our jobs he's happy, and we get 2/3 of the profit. Kye needs something too, ya know".  
  
"He's a great man. The first time I saw him I was a little unsure, but he's cool. No worries. Do you think he cares about us?"  
  
"I know he does, Johnny. I know he does".   
  
John looked around in the dark thinking about how great his first day at work had been. Now as he was finished he felt how tired and cold he was.   
  
"I'm getting a little cold. I'll probably head home soon".  
  
"Okay", Albert nodded.  
  
"You-you wanna join me?" John asked.   
  
"You sure you don't mind? I mean, I've got a cosy spot so I'm okay".  
  
"No, really. I could use the company. It gets pretty lonely sometimes".  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean".  
  
The two men headed to John's apartment. As they entered Albert grinned.  
  
"What a nice place you've got, mate".  
  
"It's okay", John said. "Make yourself at home".  
  
"Thanks". Albert sat down in the couch while John went to the kitchen.   
  
"Albert, do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Please, call me Abby. And yes, a cup of something soothing would be nice".  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
John made coffee and found some cookies. For once, especially since he'd left County, he wasn't alone. It was nice knowing that Albert, or Abby, was there. A person who was very much alike him. A person who understood him, and respected him for his choices.  
  
"So..", Albert said as he took a slurp of his coffee. "What's your name?"  
  
"John".  
  
"Johnny Boy! You've got a last name?"  
  
John hesitated whether he should ask or not. It made him sound so stupid. "Should I tell you?"  
  
Alfred nodded.  
  
"Isn't that supposed to be secret?"  
  
"Of course. The rule is to never tell anyone your name and other personal info to strangers. To me, you're not a stranger anymore. We've been working together tonight. I like you, Johnny".  
  
John smiled. Abby was so nice. He was something between a friend, a big brother and a father. By looking at him John could tell he was about 55 - 60 years old. Maybe he'd gotten the father he always had wanted, but never really had. The father who spent time with his son.  
  
"Okay", Alfred began. He knew the kid was green, and that he wanted to be careful. "I'm Alfred Bob Lehman. And you are…?"  
  
"John Truman Carter III".  
  
"Holy shit!" Alfred exclaimed. "How do you remember that?"  
  
John just laughed.  
  
"Carter. Truman Carter. I've heard that name before. I think I knew a Truman Carter once".  
  
"My father maybe".  
  
"That's a possibility. There was a Truman Carter in my English class in high school…. Well, anyway… so you're a Carter. I guess your family is quite healthy".  
  
"Mostly my grandmother. She's the best".  
  
"They always are", Albert smiled. "I wish I had grandkids. Someone to use my money on".  
  
"Why don't you use them on yourself? I mean, in spite the amount of money you earn you still live on the streets".  
  
"No, I live in the park. There's a huge difference".  
  
"I know, but still…"  
  
Albert sighed. "You know, Johnny. Everyday I see young teenagers and sometimes even very small kids searching for a safe place to spend the night. When I see them I feel sorry for them. They shouldn't be living out there. I wish they could have a nice place to live, a place like mine. The difference between them and me is that I've got a great place to live, and they haven't got any. I consider myself as a very lucky person".   
  
"You are a wonderful person, Abby. Thanks for helping me tonight". John smiled at his friend.  
  
"Anytime, kiddo".  
  
  
  
  
TBC? 


	7. Part 7

Goodbye, dr. Carter, part 7  
  
  
The next few weeks flew by, and the friendship between John and Alfred grew stronger and stronger as the days went. As John couldn't accept his friend living on the streets he managed to convince Alfred to move in with him, but it only lasted for a while. Alfred's real reasons for living on the streets came up after a couple of weeks; he was saving the money to his old days. His plans were to be rich, and live as a prince. John liked the idea too. For once, maybe he could earn some great money and show his family that he could manage and get a good fortune on his own. If he couldn't show them, at least he could show himself.  
  
Therefore, John sold his apartment and moved to a tiny cabin, in a not too good condition. He also sold his TV, stereo and almost everything he owned. At first he worried about missing his stuff, but as he got used to it he actually enjoyed the quiet and easy life they lived.  
  
They had a little garden, which both John and Alfred liked to work on in their free time, and the evenings and nights were spent in the dark streets of Chicago. John finally felt he had a great life.   
  
Alfred and John continued living their new and peaceful life while the world almost went crazy around them. At County was several of the staff worried about John. Since he'd quitted he had only talked to them a few times, but over the last months there hadn't been any signs of him. Especially Kerry felt guilty. For the last six months she'd gotten goosbumps everytime traumas came in. She often called the other hospitals to be sure, and she felt just as stupid everytime. But she feared that one day the answer would be the opposite.   
  
"Hey, Johnny!" Albert called out a Saturday evening. "It's almost 11.00 pm. Let's go to the marked. Saturday's the best day of the week".  
  
"Just a sec, Abby".  
  
A couple of minutes went by before Jon came.  
  
"You okay?" Albert asked.  
  
John nodded slowly. "It's just my stomach. I think I ate something".  
  
"Maybe it's my stuffing?"   
  
"Maybe, I don't know".  
  
"You wanna hang here?"  
"No", John said and tried to look fine. "It's Saturday. The costumers are waiting".  
  
"That's the spirit, Johnny. Let's earn some bucks".  
  
  
It took them about 20 minutes to get to the city. By the time they arrived John had thrown up twice. Albert wanted him to go home, but John refused. As usually there were people all over the city who all were waiting for someone with stuff. Two people nearly attacked Albert and John when they arrived. Albert worked as fast as he could while John puked next to him. He was really sick.  
  
"Hey, dude!" A man yelled. Albert sighed thinking it was trouble. "I need you two in one of the upper streets. The guys over there are crazy, and the other dealers are sold out.  
  
"Sure. We only need some more from Kye first", Albert said. He was happy; this could be their big breakthrough. "We'll be there as soon as we can".  
  
The man smiled and disappeared. Albert looked at a pale John.  
  
"We've got a great chance to be someone, Johnny. You don't look very well, though. You wanna come or go home?"  
  
"Are you kiddin'?! Of course I'm coming. I can continue being sick tomorrow".  
  
Albert wanted deep inside that John would go home. He looked sick, and he should be in bed. But on the other hand, the job wouldn't be the same without John.  
  
"Let's go", John said. This was a chance he couldn't miss. He just couldn't.  
  
  
After having a chat with Kye they went to the darker and more hidden streets. Quite surprised by the amount of people that was living there they started selling. It was more than Albert could handle alone so John tried to function as normal as possible. But eventually his stomach forced him to sit on the ground leaning against the nearest tree. Albert saw John almost crawling towards the tree. His friend had never acted this way before, and he was really worried.   
  
It took Albert about two hours to sell all they had. When the last costumer had left he headed over to John, who obviously had fallen asleep.  
  
"Johnny!" Albert touched John's shoulder. "Johnny! Wake up! Johnny…? It's Abby… Wake up, Johnny!"  
  
Albert was almost yelling, and suddenly he freaked out. John wasn't breathing… 


	8. Part 8

Goodbye, dr. Carter, part 8  
  
"ER", Jerry said answering the phone. "Yeah. J-John Carter? I'll get you the chief". Jerry turned around to Kerry Weaver. "Dr. Weaver. Mercy's on the phone. They want to talk to you about dr. Carter".  
  
Kerry held her breath. No, it couldn't be. Yes, it could be. She knew it. He was dead and she had killed him. Not directly, but in some way she was the one to blame.  
  
"This is Kerry Weaver", she said into the phone shaking. "Sure… I'll fax it right over. Bye".  
  
"Is he okay?" Jerry asked.   
  
"They… They wanted his chart. It's been here since he was stabbed. Can you fax it over?" She was still shaking a little.  
  
"Sure thing".  
  
  
Over at Mercy was Alfred sitting in the waiting area. He was also quite shaken. It wasn't everyday he found his best friend unconscious. Although he was a doctor, he didn't feel like one. That belonged to his past.  
  
Suddenly a couple of nurses and a doctor came running with a gurney. Alfred could see that the patient was John. He ran over to the admit. desk. Someone had to know what was going on.  
  
"John Carter?" the desk clerk said. "They just took him up to surgery".  
  
"What kind of surgery?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Alfred Lehman. John Carter's best friend. I was the one who brought him in".  
  
"Oh, right", the desk clerk was obviously more interested in his sandwich than Alfred. "I think it was a ruptured appendix. You ought to ask his doctor, Garrett Marshall".  
  
"And where can I find him?"  
  
"He's a surgeon, and your friend is on his way up to surgery. It shouldn't be hard to find him".  
  
"Thanks". Stupid clerk, Alfred thought as he went up stairs.   
  
  
When he got up he received a lot better information. He was told where to wait and where the cafeteria was. Relieved he went to get something to eat. An hour later someone woke him up.  
  
"Mr. Lehman?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm dr. Marshall. I was the one who operated on John Carter".  
  
Alfred stood quickly up. "How is he?"  
  
"He'll be just fine. It looked very serious at first but it could have been much worse if you haven't brought him in".  
  
"Yeah, I know. A ruptured appendix, hu?"  
  
"Everything is okay now. We expect him to wake up very soon. I'll come and get you when he does. Go and get yourself a cup of coffee", Dr. Marshall smiled.  
  
"Good idea", Alfred smiled back. At least there was someone who was nice at this hospital. He got some coffee and later he could visit his friend.  
  
"Hi, Johnny! How are you".   
  
"I've been better", John said quietly. He was still groggy from the anaesthetics. "What happened?"  
  
"Ruptured appendix. You really scared me today, Johnny".  
  
John smiled. "I promise it won't happen again, Abby".  
  
  
  
I know it was kinda boring chapter but I promise to get more action later. I just needed this to happen. Please tell me what you think. 


	9. Part 9

AN: First of all I just wanna say that I'm sorry that it have taken so long since the last time I updated. One night my computer crashed and all my stories and everything else disappeared. I have now an empty computer. *Crying*. But I'm now back in business. (Although my computer won't be back before tomorrow)  
Anyways… Here's part 9 of Goodbye, dr. Carter. I hope you will enjoy it and give me a review.  
  
  
Goodbye, dr. Carter, part 9  
  
There was almost a week since John's operation and it was time to go home. Alfred had been working every evening and night, but he didn't like it. The streets weren't the same without John.  
  
"Hey, pal!" Alfred exclaimed happily as he entered John's room. "Ready to go home?"  
  
"Are you kiddin'? I can't wait!"  
  
"Good". It'd be great to have him back.  
  
Their little house was so quiet without him. John put the rest of his things in his bag before they left the hospital. As they entered the door John smiled.  
  
"God I've missed this house".  
  
John got settled while Alfred made some dinner.  
  
"We're going out tonight, aren't we, Abby?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to. You've just come home after an operation. You need to take it easy".  
  
"Don't worry, I will. But I badly want to go out tonight".  
  
Alfred didn't want to promise John anything. He wanted John to rest, but he knew how desperate his friend was to get out again".  
  
"We'll see", Alfred said calmly. "Dinner's ready".  
  
  
They ate and then Alfred found his favorite book since John had insisted on taking the dishes. Afterwards he did many different things while waiting for the clock to move.  
  
When the clock eventually showed 00.00 they were already on their way to the park. John felt like a kid in front of the Christmas tree. It was a week since he last was out there, and he couldn't wait to get back to work.  
  
Alfred, on the other hand, wasn't just as eager. He was more worried about his friend. Although he didn't want to admit it some of the doctor he'd once been was still there deep inside of him. He wondered if John felt the same sometimes.  
  
After a short chat with Kye, John and Alfred went to their streets. It seemed like a busy night. Just as they arrived at their private little "boutique", the costumers were already waiting.  
  
  
"Hey, Johnny!" One of them shouted. "You're back!"  
John looked at the man. It was Jack. He was one of their regulars.  
  
"Jack! Good to see you again".  
  
"We've missed you, Johnny! The streets haven't been the same without you. Luckily Abby showed up a few minutes every day.  
  
Alfred and John sold to their regulars before heading to some other streets. Suddenly something was held against their necks. John thought it felt like a gun. And so did Alfred…..   
  
  
so? TBC? 


	10. Part 10

First I wanna thank the anonymous reviewer for the good idea about bringing Abby Lockhart back into the story. After all I am a huge Carby….  
  
  
Goodbye, dr. Carter, part 10  
  
  
"Drop the stuff!" Someone behind them yelled. Alfred was too scared to react. "Drop he fucking bag before I blow your heads off!"  
  
Alfred dropped the bag with rest of the stuff they hadn't got the chance to sell yet. There seemed to be more than one person since a huge hand reached for the bag while the guns still were held against John and Alfred's necks.  
  
John realized he was sweating, and he felt more afraid now than he'd been when he and Lucy had been stabbed. Just seeing Lucy laying in a pool of blood had frightened him, but this frightened him even more. He closed him eyes waiting for the trigger to go off. This was it. He would probably die here in the streets.  
  
"Alright. This is what we're gonna do", the voice behind them said. "You are gonna come with us for a ride. What do ya think of a bush walk guys? Hu? Sounds very good to me".   
  
Neither John nor Alfred dared to object. They both knew that these guys behind them were serious.  
  
The men pushed Alfred and John further down the street before they were thrown into a black van. There was no light inside of the van so John and Alfred couldn't see each other, but they could hear each other. They were both terrible scared.  
  
They were on the road for about an hour before they took an other way that clearly ended in the woods. Suddenly the van stopped and the man opened the back door. Two strong men, who looked like bodyguards, grabbed John and Alfred and threw them out on the ground. They were right. The men had taken them to the woods. It was very thick and since it was so dark there was no chance they would find the way home again too soon.   
  
"Welcome to my world, guys", the biggest of the men said. He was obviously the boss. "My name's Michael and I love to play in the woods. Therefore I really want to play with you".  
  
Michael smiled at John and Alfred. They were his new prisoners now and new victims. He knew that John had been in hospital and wouldn't be able to run fast enough, and he also knew Alfred felt for his best friend. Two easy preys.   
  
"I do some hunting, ya know", Michael continued. "I hunt all kinds of animals. So this is what the game's like: We'll give you 10 seconds to run away and hide before we come after you. One, two, three…"  
  
John and Alfred didn't realize the "game" had started before Michael had counted to three. They ran as fast as they could away from the gang, deeper into the wood. They had no idea of where they were heading, and the wood became darker and darker.   
  
After running a few meter John understood he couldn't run anymore. It hurt too much after the operation. Just as he collapsed an arrow hit him in the shoulder. It started to hurt more and John closed his eyes as the poison spread around in his body. Alfred panicked as he watched his friend be drawn away from him. He ripped out the arrow but it seemed too late…..  
  
  
If there's still someone who's reading this please tell me if I should continue. 


	11. Part 11

AN: I'm very sorry for the delay. It's just been so much lately, and unfortunately school has to come first sometimes…. I hope you guys like this part and feel free to give me a review.  
  
  
Goodbye, dr. Carter, part 11  
  
  
"Johnny! Johnny!" Alfred screamed. This couldn't be happening. They needed to get out of there now. "Johnny! Get up! They're coming!"  
  
"I can't", John said with a weak voice.  
  
Alfred was relived when John spoke. "Yes, you can! I'll help you. Come on".  
  
"HEY GUYS", Michael called out behind them. "DID I MENTION THAT I'M A BUTCHER AS WELL AS A HUNTER? IF YOU DIDN'T YOU SURE KNOW NOW, RIGHT?!"  
  
"Johnny! Take my arm. We have to get away if we don't want to be hot dogs".  
  
Alfred didn't wait for John to answer. He just lifted him up, put his arm around his neck, and ran away with John hanging next to him. Alfred ran and ran to he nearly collapsed too. As the minutes had gone by John started to feel and look a lot better. Whatever the poison was it was only temporally even though his shoulder and right arm were partly paralyzed.   
  
"Johnny! You look better already".  
  
"Thanks for not leaving me Abby. I think I can walk now".  
  
"Thank God", Alfred laughed. "You are kinda heavy".  
  
John smiled. "Thanks".  
  
Suddenly Alfred made some weird faces. He was clearly in agony.  
  
"What is it, Abby?"  
  
"Another arrow".  
  
"Where?!"  
  
"My left leg".  
  
Now it was John's turn to save his friend. Michael and his gang were getting closer and there were raining arrows around them. The voices behind them were getting higher.  
  
John and Alfred ran and ran but they came nowhere. There were only trees wherever they looked.  
  
"Hey, Abby. Won't they give up soon?"  
  
"I dunno. I'm so tired. Let's see if we can find a place to hide. In a cave or something".  
  
"Good idea".  
  
They continued running while looking. Fortunately there was a huge cliff with big enough room for both of them. John wasn't sure whether this was a good idea or not, but they couldn't keep running forever. He had no idea of what Michael and the gang had put in the arrows. He still couldn't feel his right arm, and maybe he never would. If they were hit by more arrows they wouldn't be able to move soon. They hid underneath the cliff while they heard Michael scream and shout. That guy really was crazy.  
  
John and Alfred sat quietly next to each other trying not to breath too loud. For some reason John started thinking of Abby Lockhart when he sat there cold and scared in the dark. He realized he missed her, but she'd probably forgotten about him. She was probably back together with Luka now. John never used to think about her at day, only at night. Even though he loved his life like he lived he still thought about the old days at County. He kinda missed the adrenalin kick he always got when he worked on a trauma. It'd be nice to see some of them again. Deb, Dave, Mark, Benton, the nurses, and not to mention Abby. Maybe he'd go and visit one day, just to show them how well he was doing….. if he came out of this alive. 


	12. Part 12

Goodbye, part 12  
  
  
Suddenly Alfred and John heard Michael scream just as someone fell off the cliff they were sitting under. They turned out to be right. It was Michael. He'd probably been running and then trembled.  
  
"Oh my god", John said as he looked at Michael. He'd fallen upon a long stick, and both John and Alfred could see the stick go through Michael's body. John realized it had to be a long time since he had been at County since the sight of Michael on a stick made him nauseous.  
  
"Let's get out of here", Alfred said. John nodded.  
  
Apparently the game was over. Michael's friends didn't even think about their prisoners anymore so Alfred and John didn't have to run, which was a good thing. Alfred was worried about John's wound.  
  
"We made it, Johnny", he said when they had been walking for a while. "I have never met more crazy people".  
  
"Me neither, and I worked at County Hospital for several years". During these hours he realized Sobricki was a nice man compared to Michael and his gang.   
  
Alfred laughed. "Let's go home".  
  
  
Now when they weren't hunted like two helpless mice they found the road a lot faster than they first thought they would. It was almost 6 am when John and Alfred finally could go to bed. Just as Alfred put his head on the pillow he fell asleep. John was just as exhausted as his friend, but he had something else than just sleep on his mind.   
  
All this action they'd experienced that day made him think even more of Abby. He really missed her and he could feel it in his entire body. Today's event had scared him, and he knew he couldn't die without seeing Abby one more time. Just as he closed his eyes he decided to see her the next day.  
  
  
John took a deep breath and walked in the ambulance bay. There was no one outside so he continued going in. When he entered there were no patients there, and the staff was entertaining themselves.  
  
"Hi, everyone", John said and waved.  
  
All the doctors and nurses looked up.  
  
"Carter…", Kerry said.  
  
"Yup, that's me".  
  
"How are you doing?" Chuny asked.  
  
"Great", John answered. He couldn't wait to see Abby. "Is Abby working today?"  
  
"Yes, I am", someone said behind him. John turned around and looked straight into Abby's brown eyes.  
  
"Oh Abby! You look so beautiful. I have missed you so much". He hugged her.  
  
"I haven't stopped thinking about you, John".  
  
They grabbed each other and started making out in front of all the others.  
  
"Oh Abby!"  
  
"Oh, Johnny!"  
  
"What?!" John exclaimed.  
  
"Johnny?"  
  
"Oh my god", John said as he opened his eyes. He was met by two huge happy eyes. It wasn't Abby anymore, but Alfred.  
  
"Hey, Johnny. Scrambled eggs or pancakes?"  
  
"Um… Pancakes would be nice…. Thanks, Abby…" John murmured feeling embarrassed. How could he even dream a dream like that? Even Alfred's nickname didn't sound right anymore. He wondered if he'd been talking in his sleep.   
  
John sighed and went out of the bed. He could already smell the pancakes. Perhaps he'd made so much noises that Alfred had decided to wake him up.   
  
"Hi, Abby".  
  
"Call me Alfred. So, who's this Abby, Johnny? Someone I know?"   
  
Alfred smiled and John blushed. 


End file.
